In a component supply device that has a component support section that supports multiple components in a dispersed state, the components are dispersed from a component container in the component support section, and components with a holdable posture are held by a component holding tool out of the components that are supported in the component support section. Next, supply of the components is carried out by placing the components that are held in the component holding tool in an ordered state in a placement section. Then, the mounting work on the board is carried out using the supplied components in the mounting work machine. In addition, the component supply device has a component return device that returns the components from the component support section to the component container. Therefore, for example, the components are returned from the component support section to the component container, and the components that are returned to the component container are redispersed to the component support section in a case where there is no holdable posture component by the component holding tool in the component support section. Thereby, the components from the component support section are held by the component holding tool by the components with a posture that is holdable by the component holding tool being redispersed in the component support section. An example of a component supply device with such a structure is described in the following patent literature.
PTL 1: JP-A-10-202569